


Not So Charming

by PinkQueen



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Abuse, F/M, Smut, Spanking, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-06
Updated: 2015-06-06
Packaged: 2018-04-03 03:30:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4085002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PinkQueen/pseuds/PinkQueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>David goes to Regina's to give her a warning and ends up attacking her. After the assault he goes to apologise, however it turns into something steamier. TW: Abuse and Violence</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not So Charming

*BANG BANG BANG*

David stood outside the former mayors house, waiting impatiently for an answer.

*BANG BANG BANG*

He couldn’t hold back his anger he tried the handle, it was locked,  
he took a few steps back and ran forward, aiming to shoulder the door open.  
As he jumped forwards lunging at the door he heard a faint click and saw the door open as he was already in full swing.  
The door flew open with the weight of David, he practically bulldozed Regina, hitting her with the full force he intended for the wooden obstacle, they both went flying through the air,  
David clutched onto The Queen and cradled her in his arms altering his position to allow Regina to land on top of him, taking the full impact of the thumping of the floor on himself, skidding across the hall, with Regina safe in his arms.

After the initial shock of going to open a door to be flung backwards and grabbed, She pushed herself up, dusting herself of, David eventually stood after the queen had clambered off of him, his back sore from the landing.

“What the bloody hell was that about Charming?!”

Before he had a chance to answer, she had smacked him full forcedly across his face.  
It stung.  
suddenly he was reminded of the rage that had fuelled his journey to the former mayors home.

“I was out trying to do my job, trying to keep peace, and what do I get? Hmm?! I get about 30 calls within the space of 20 seconds, telling me that you stormed into the town hall throwing dwarfs right, left and center, casting spells, shooting fire, threatening everybody… all to get Henry. Then you tell him to stay with me until we get snow and Emma back and that you want to try and be a better person, that your going to try and not use magic.... And, uh, then, then you just up and disappear in a puff of purple smoke?! What the hell is going on?!”

“Oh, I see, so because I left my home and demonstrated some magic… you thought you’d come to my home, break my door in … And do what exactly dear?  
I see you have your sword there.. Were you planning to kill me? Because I have to tell you there has and will only ever be one outcome for anybody who tries to kill me dear..”

“I brought the sword for protection, you've got your magic back, so you want to bully everybody into submission like you did back home, well I’m not going to let it happen”

“Alright dear, that’s enough with the sword wagging. You can leave now.”

“I should have killed you when I had the chance, when you hadn’t got your powers back”

“Yes dear you should have. You missed a real opportunity there. Now leave”

With each word he got angrier, and Regina remained calm, her words filled with snarky, sarcastic tones, she riled him to no extent. He had never struck a woman… Well, never knowingly struck a woman..  
However, he was considering making an exception.  
He threw his sword to the floor, walked to the door and closed it from the inside.  
Regina chuckled, and waltzed to her kitchen. He followed.

“Well dear, it is thought of as rude to invite oneself into another’s home after being asked to leave. Perhaps ‘Charming’ is not so fitting”

“It’s your fault!”

“What is my fault dear?”

“It’s because of you that my daughter and my wife are god knows where in another world!”

“Oh, right yes that was a rather unfortunate accident”

“You are such a fucking bitch!”

“Oh Charming!!”

The rage inside him took over, He grabbed an ornamental glass bowl of apples and launched it at the wall right beside where Regina stood.

She shrieked in surprise and jumped away from the wall, around her island counter, which was where David was standing, she had promised Henry she wasn’t going to use magic, though the temptation was large, 

David grabbed ahold of her and dragged her through to the next room throwing her at the dining table.  
She stumbled towards the table where she steadied herself.  
She turned around trying not to let any hints of fear show.

“Listen dear, despite how I feel about Snow and Emma, they are important to Henry, and I would do everything in my power to aid you. however I can’t help you.”

“No!!! You won’t help! It’s your fault!! And you won’t help cause your a cold, selfish, heartless cunt!”

The rage in his eyes was visable, Regina had never been insulted in such distasteful slang, she especially expected it put eloquently by the likes of Prince Charming, she let out a guttural grown of disgust, and lifted her hand to land a second dose of pain on the princes face.  
He smacked her arm away from his face and pushed her backwards,  
her heeled feet were still touching the ground, the table pushed her crotch forward, arching her back,.

David grabbed ahold of the Queens arms pinning them down, leaning over the top of her. She spits in his face, he smiles and licks around his lips taking in some of the foreign saliva.  
his hands move from her arms to her throat.  
She struggles trying to peel his fingers off her delicate neck, she thrusts her knee upwards, the pain in his groin causing him to let go of her.  
She pushes herself off the table and runs for the door,  
she doesn’t make it past the entrance through to the sitting room before he catches her, tripping her with his foot.  
She falls to the ground so gracefully, barely even hurting herself. she tries to crawl away from him quickly but he walks after her, she can feel him aproaching at a fast pace, she suddenly turns around and swiftly kicks his shin with her heeled foot.  
He goes down like a ton of bricks, moaning in annoyance and pain.

she continues to try and crawl away, but he grabs ahold of her legs, trying to pull her back towards him and at the same time pull himself on top of her, grabbing at the backs of her thighs, her pert backside , her small waist, meanwhile, she struggles under with his weight,  
she could feel him grabbing and groping as made his way atop of her. 

She started to wriggle all over the place, turning herself over in the process, his hands finally reach her arms once again pinning them down, his face resting on Regina’s chest. He lifts his head and looks at her.

“You… It’s your fault!”

“Actually dear it’s not. If it’s anyone’s fault… I mean.. you are the one that destroyed the hat.. So any chance or reopen ong the portal are shot.”

A smirk creeps upon Regina’s face. His eyes are bloodshot, and shining with unshed tears.

“Fucking bitch!”

His hands squeeze the Queens neck, her arms reaching and scratching trying to free herself, holding back her magic.

“GRAMPA STOP!! STOP! YOUR HURTING HER!!!”

Henry runs in from the hall where he had been standing since David had thrown the glass bowl at his mother.  
He was coming to collect his things to stay with his grandad when he heard glass shatter and his mother squeal.  
His eyes filled with tears.  
He sees that David is not letting up from his adoptive mom so he pulls at David’s head and arms,  
seeing it’s not getting him to let go, he looks at the woman who raised him from a baby, her face almost purple, her hands scratching at Charming’s.  
Henry clenches his fist up into a ball and delivers a sucker punch to his grandfathers eye.  
David falls off the top of Regina who is choking, coughing and spluttering holding her throat. He looks up to see his grandson looking at him as though he is a monster.  
Henry drops to his knees to help his mother up hugging and comforting her.  
She cries into his neck embracing him like she never had before.

“I’m not staying with him. I can’t. I seen what he did”

Through tears Regina hears her boy.

“Listen Henry, I love you so much. But right now everybody in this town hates me. And I don’t want you in harms way, because harm is bound to come my way, and I can’t risk your safety having you here.”

David is in a state of shock. He wanted to hurt Regina. He didn’t want to kill her. I mean he just got so angry, he couldn’t control it. Through his daze of regret he hears the conversation Regina and Henry have.

“She’s right. I’m so sorry you seen that Henry, I don’t know what happened… If you don’t want to stay with me fine.. You can stay with Ruby and her Granny. They will take good care of you.”

Slowly Charming gets to his feet, he looks down at the woman he has assaulted on the floor, his heart breaks, he feels tears about to explode from his eyes, he walks out the room over to the front door and calls back to his grandson:

“Go get your things Henry, I’ll take you to Ruby’s”

“It’s alright Henry, my little prince, I’ll be fine, I was just not expecting that from him is all, but I’ll be prepared if there is a next time okay. No need to worry, go gather your things and go with David to Granny’s, I love you”

“Okay mom, I.. I….. I don’t want you to get hurt.”

“Thank you Henry, I don’t want you to get hurt either, that’s why you need to go”

“Okay”

Henry hugs his mother and takes off upstairs packing his belongings.  
Regina arises from the floor, wipes under her eyes, runs her fingers through her hair, fixes her dress, she looks brand new again, her eyes a little pink, her neck is red raw, but apart from that, stunning as ever.  
She walks toward the front door, she stands on the opposite wall from Charming.  
He can’t look at her, he’s horrified at what he’s done.

“Well dear, looks like you’ve now lost Snow, Emma AND Henry, congratulations!"

“You can’t help yourself can you? He wasn’t meant to see that. I wasn’t meant to do that, I shouldn’t have. I should have held my temper, but, you! You make everything so difficult. You could have used magic! You could have used it to immobilise me for a minute, why?! I almost killed you.. Twice !! I almost killed you twice and not once did you use it?!!! Why?!?!”

“Because dear, I heard Henry come in. And I wanted him to see just how 'CHARMING’ his good old grandfather is”

She smirked her evil smirk.  
He nodded, tears falling from his eyes.

“Well you won again, he saw me, he saw me call you a bitch and a whore an—”

“Actually dear, it was 'cunt’ you went within the end but good to know you think I'm a whore also."

“Well.. I said those things. I- I- I Did that to your neck. I did that! I’m turning into a man I don’t want to be. And maybe it’s a good that Henry saw that. Because nobody’s perfect.. And it’s good to know that”

“Well yes dear, there’s having imperfections, like bad teeth or skin.. And then there’s attempting murder.”

“You have a cheek to talk! You killed thousands!”

“Yes dear, but I don’t parade around as 'acting sherif' all nobel and 'charming’, I know what i am, everybody does.. But I’m trying to better myself.”

“Mom are you alright?”

Henry makes his way down the stairs into the hall standing between Regina and David.

“Yes sweetheart, thanks to you I’m good, now go with David and he’ll make sure your safe.”

“I love you mom”

He runs to the car out front and jumps in not looking or speaking to David as he did so. Regina shouts after him:

“I love you too Henry!!”

A genuine smile appears across her face. David notices.

“He’s not said that to me since he was about five”

Her eyes start filling up with tears, happy tears. David walks out her home to the car and takes Henry to Grannys.

*********************  
Three days later  
*********************

Regina’s neck had healed due to a little healing spell. She wasn’t practicing dark magic, just a little spell to stop the stinging pain.  
She had cleared up all the shards of glass and chunks of apple from her kitchen.  
She had a summer dress on, it was deep purple, a little collar, buttons that star half way down her chest, revealing her voluptuous cleavage.  
A belt pulls it in at the waist and the skirt it lightly pleated and falls to just below her knee.s.  
A pair of black stilettos to match the black belt. She looked beautiful as always.  
People in the town hadn’t dared to challenge her since the day at the town hall.  
They all knew she had her powers back and despite telling her son she was going to try and not use them, everyone believed that if provoked she wouldn’t hesitate to kill them.

After thinking about the event that took place in Regina’s home non stop, David was torn up. He couldn’t sleep, he couldn’t concentrate on anything else other than reliving what he did to a defenceless queen. He then realised he hadn’t even apologised to her.

Regina was packing up her office at the town hall. She heard footsteps approaching.

“What is it Shepard?”

Charming stopped in his tracks he hadn’t even stepped foot inside her office yet.. He was right outside in the doorway right enough though.

“Me?”

She dropped her hands on the desk and laid the paperwork down. Turning around to fave the doorway, but she knew he was closer, she could hear him walking towards her.

“You are the only Shepard here are you not? What do you want? I only have space in my schedule for one near death experience per year. It appears the position had been filled earlier this week no less”

“Regina..”

"Listen dear, I really don’t have any interest in what you’ve got to say unless it concerns Henry, I’m busy, so leave"

“Regina… I’m sorry! I don’t know what came over me?! I was fine one minute then I snapped.. I mean.. I really snapped!! I’m so sorry! How are you feeling??”

“Ha! How 'charming’, coming to apologise for an attack you made three days ago. ”

“Regina I don’t know what else to say? I’m sorry”

“Well dear, how about, I felt guilty about destroying Jeffersons hat, which was my only hope of getting my wife and daughter back, so it was easier to blame you and try to kill you.”

“It’s not my fault!”

“Okay dear, thanks for the visit”

“Why are you so cruel?”

“I’m not cruel dear, your just weak”

He stands in front of her now, there is a rulers length between them.

“I’m not weak, your weak. You may have your magic back.. But you don’t have power. No one cares about you. Henry just said he loved you because he felt sorry for y–”

*SMACK*

Regina’s hand lands and swipes David’s face. He looks at her. So beautiful. Her chest rising and falling with her breath.

“It’s rude to stare at a woman’s breasts”

“I was just looking, why put them out there if you don’t want people to look?”

“Look dear, the day I take fashion advice from you… Is the.. Oh no.. Wait.. That’s never going to happen.  
So. Unless your planning on assaulting me again I suggest you leave me in peace”

“It was a mistake, an accident. I didn’t mean it. It was like I was under some sort of spell, I can remember what I did.. But not why I did it, I can’t remember feeling any sort of satisfaction whilst doing it, but just not being able to.. not do it?… Wait.. You said you heard Henry come in.. You … Did you – did you put a spell on me?!!”

She started to laugh.

“Well, well, well… Look who’s smarter than he looks. Now that we’ve sorted this out, I’ve got work to do”

She turned away from him sorting through her papers again.

“WHY???!”

“Because I’ve been asked to resign as mayor, so I have to take my things home, honestly dear, I thought that tiny brain of yours had expanded, must have been a momentary fluke”

“REGINA!! Why did you put a spell on me to attack you?”

He put his hands on her shoulders and spun her round to face him, holding her in place in front of him.

“Honestly dear.. You are the only person around here right now besides Henry that will even talk to me, and those chats we have are never pleasant.  
I am alone. I have been since the moment your Emma appeared on scene. I wanted you to feel bad, feel regret and guilt…  
I thought if you actually acted on your feelings for once, instead of being the 'Nobel Prince Charming’ it would be good for you… And for me.. Then maybe you would be a little nicer to me in future.. However… I didn't 'make you attack me'. I must admit I underestimated your brain ability, you figured it out.. That wasn’t part of my plan. Well, now that you know that, you can go back to hating me”

*SLAP*

Regina stood there in shock it was as if she was frozen. The only thing moving was her chest with each inhale and exhale. Charming’s eyes filled with water, as did The Queens.

“I had never raised my hand to a woman before, and you took that away from me. And no matter how much I wanted to, I don’t think I would have. And you made me follow through with it! And how dare you assume you know what I am feeling, and or how I should act on it!”

A single tear rolled down Regina’s face. Never had she been struck on her face by a man. She didn’t quite know what to do, she wasn’t angry, nor vengeful… Just shocked.  
She didn’t want to use magic. She really was trying her hardest to be a better person.  
His hand took hold of her face and wiped away her tear.

“How Charming.”

She went to walk away from him. He without a second thought grabbed her by her hips and pulled her into him, slamming his lips into hers.  
She couldn’t believe it.  
She didn’t know she could be any more shocked than she already was. She tried to push herself off of him but his strong grip kept her firmly in place, she kept struggling… Although still managing to kiss back..  
Eventually he let her go when they needed some air.

*SLAP*

Regina hit him across his cheek not really knowing why, but she felt she had to. He was moving toward her, she was stepping backwards until she hit a wall. She looked divine.  
He grabbed her by her waist and whisked her ontop of a table that was to the right of her.  
One hand at the back of her neck pulling at her hair the other undoing her dress buttons down to her belt.  
His mouth starting ravishing her chest sucking, licking, biting, kissing. He used his legs to spread apart hers, his hand made it’s way up her dress, under her panties and his fingers went to play. 

Regina was panting, she couldn’t believe this was happening. Her hands unbuttoning his shirt, undoing his belt he removed his hand from her hair and her hands moved to his neck pulling him into her lips, his free hand went to kneading, squeezing and fondling her chest, his other hand partially inside her, his fingers inside her hot, wet, tight velvety tunnel.  
He could feel her walls closing around his fingers like she was ready to climax. He pulled his hand out and felt her nails dig into his neck from annoyance.  
He smiled at her and brought his fingers up to her mouth, accepted and begun licking off her own juices from his digits.  
It was so fucking hot, He took a step back, watching her tongue play with his fingers. He pulled his hand away and rested them both on her thighs, she looks so perfect, her hair slightly out of place, her lips swollen, her breasts, albeit still in her bra, very visable. Her legs spread open. 

He slides both hands under her skirt and peels off her soaking black lace panties, he folds them into a square and stuffs them in his pocket.  
She sits there watching him. He seems so confident. So sexy.. Very unlike the Charming she’s used to knowing.  
He kneels down and gives Regina a cheeky grin before his head disappears underneath her skirt. 

His tongue goes wild, thrashing, swirling, licking. He sucks and kisses and occasionally bites, he rubs his thumb over her clit to increase the intensity occasionally pinching it.  
Regina’s back is arched her head flung behind her, her chest pulsating, she’s close and he knows, he can hear her moaning with pleasure and finally she climaxes.

David surfaces from her skirt, smiling, she looks like sex, he yanks her off the table and spins her around so she is now bent over the table, her chest, stomach and face all on the table top, he uses his foot to spread her legs. He removes his belt, takes both her hands behind her back and tightens it to keep them restrained. She’s a little nervous. She’s always dreamt of doing bondage type things but had never trusted anyone enough to ever follow it through.

“Regina, you have been a very naughty little witch, and I am going to punish you as I see fit. Now I’m going to ask you seven questions, your answers will have a direct impact on your treatment. Do you understand? ”

“Mmhmm”

*SWAT*

“Ow!!!”

He smacked her ass..

“What was that My Queen?”

“Yes I understand”

“Good, number one. How long ha—”

“Actually it’s number three dear. You already asked two questions”

*SWAT, SWAT, SWAT*

“Mmh, uh, ow!”

“Always gotta be a smart ass. Right then witch, number three.. How long have you been having sexual fantasies about me?”

She could sense his smile, and she could feel his erection on her sex through the fabric of his pants and her dress.

“From two nights ago”

“WHAT?! Two ni–, right that’s it”

She feels her skirt lifting, he lifts her dress to spank her some more on her bare ass, which turns out is not so bare. Instead of hitting her he rests her skirts across her waist, so her backside is exposed.  
She smirks into the table because she knows exactly what he is thinking.

“Question number four.. What the fuck is that thing?!”

“It’s a tattoo dear. It’s a permanent ink feature etched into my skin, it’s a half wreath of thorns, roses and apples, I got it done shortly after we came here twenty eight years ago.”

She smiles, he looks at it, it starts half way down one cheek and circles up over to the other, it is really quite beautiful.

“Okay, Question number five, what do you want me to do next?”

“I'm glad you asked dear, I want you to take me from behind, spanking me every so often in the process, then I want you to undo this restraint, put my arms above my head and tie my hands to the cloak hook on the wall, put tape over my mouth and then pound me hard against the wall”

Her response made him chuckle.

“Fuck number six and seven!”

He undid his trousers and dropped his boxers and without warning, ramming himself inside her. Her walls widening to allow his shaft access, she had never been so filled before, her walls tight around him, he started to move in and out, with each smack to her inked rear she would moan, he was holding her at the hips, smacking her backside every so often, then he moved one hand to her core, teasing and rubbing at her clit as he kept up his rhythm, she was ready to cum at any second when he pulled out. His manhood still hard and waggling up and down from the sudden departure. 

He undid the belt, removed one hand.  
Moved both her hands above her head and re-tightened the belt. He turned her around so she was looking at him, her eyes and his filled with lust. He grabbed her arms and straightened them up, hooking her onto the big old fashioned coat hanger that was drilled into the wall. 

He stood back to look at her. She was touching the ground with the tips of her toes and no more. She looked at him taking in his body, he still had his shirt on, his trousers and boxers pooled around his boot covered feet. His muscular legs covered in fair hair, and his erection stood tall, thick.. And long.. And quite frankly, Regina couldn’t fathom how it managed to fit inside her.  
He shuffled over to her former desk and got some tape, he ripped it off and shuffled back towards her.

*your a crazy bitch"

“And you my dear ar—”

He spaced the tape over her art mouth, he could see her trying to laugh through the tape.  
He grabbed her thighs and got her to wrap her legs around him, he lifted her dress out of his way and slowly inserted himself inside her. He used both hands to hold onto and squeeze her rear, with each in and out he was banging her against the wall, he was getting aggressive with it, moving faster and faster until he heard Regina cry out through the tape, he felt her warmth surround his appendage, soon after, he climaxed inside of her. 

He rested his head on her chest she was breathing heavily, she dropped her legs from his waist, he pulled up his boxers and trousers, buttoned up his shirt. He walked over to Regina, cupping her breasts, kissing them, squeezing them.  
He then did up her buttons, and carefully peeled off the tape. He stood in front of her with his arms folded.

“Question number six, was that what you had in mind?”

“Yes dear it was”

“Question number seven, do you want to do it again sometime?”

“Are you going to let me down?”

“Answer the question Regina”

“Let me down and I’ll answer”

“No”

“Yes”

“No”

“No? My answer to your question is yes, and you say no?”

“Your such an arse”

He lifts her up to remove the belt from the hook. 

"I’m pleased with your answer that’s the reason I’m letting you down. See you around My Queen”

He gives her a kiss and a smack on the backside as he turns to leave.

“Hehem!! Aren’t you forgetting something dear?”

He turns to look at her with a smirk on his face, pulling her underwear from his pocket.

“Oh you mean these? No 'dear’ they are staying with me. I’d be careful if I were you though.. It looks draughty outside”

She smiles as he leaves. And gets back to packing her things. Looks like she may not be so lonely after all. 

-fin-


End file.
